


ghetto electro

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting high high high. Recreational drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghetto electro

There is something beautiful about the snap of a lighter catching fire, and when they’re really quiet--which they are, pressed together in a huddle against the concrete back wall of their apartment building, dark except for the streetlamps, when they’re quiet just like that Heechul can hear the flare of the paper burning. Donghae takes a deep even breath and sighs, long and slow, smoke mixing with his breath in the cold night air.

“Hyung,” he mutters, and leans in close to Heechul, hand cupped around the tip, and Heechul takes a deep even breath, lighting his own cigarette in one easy drag. Then he twists his wrist and offers Donghae his cigarette, as Donghae trades him for the one with the smoke that smells thicker, sweeter.

“Heechul-hyung,” Eunhyuk whines, and shifts on his feet.

“Shut up gums,” Heechul says, and takes another hit before trading again.

“Donghae,” Eunhyuk says, and tugs on his sleeve. Donghae’s eyes are vague, the sharpness that Eunhyuk sees when they dance is melted and faded, and when he smiles it’s vague and shapeless.

“Hyukjae,” he says in a long exhale, and then presses Eunhyuk against the wall and kisses him. Eunhyuk squeaks, and then flails, because Donghae doesn’t taste like flavoured vitamin water and candy from the vending machine, and when Eunhyuk gasps smoke hits the back of his throat and he reels, scrabbling at the wall and coughing.

“Oops,” Donghae says, and leans on the wall, tugging Eunhyuk against his front, and this time Eunhyuk gasps because Donghae’s teeth are just right under his jaw and his fingernails are scratching lightly as he tugs down the collar of Eunhyuk’s shirt.

Heechul slips up behind Eunhyuk and he can feel the tickle of Heechul’s hair on his neck and the curve of his smile behind Eunhyuk’s ear. There is a long moment where Eunhyuk is trapped between his nerve endings sparking wherever Donghae’s mouth is on his neck and throat and the way Heechul’s long fingers have slipped under his shirt and curled around his hips before Heechul loops his arm around Eunhyuk and pulls him bodily backwards.

“Stop scarring the innocent virgin,” Heechul scolds lightly, and Eunhyuk staggers away from them both. Heechul’s teeth glint when he smiles and Donghae laughs. Eunhyuk watches his adam’s apple bob, then he jerks his eyes away and storms around to the front of the building. 

Right before he turns the corner he glances back and sees Heechul flick his cigarette aside as Donghae takes a long drag and then step forward, fitting their hips together and exhaling into Heechul’s mouth as they kiss.


End file.
